


Binary Stars

by iloveyourrosecheek



Series: Not so Lonely Stars [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Late Night Drives, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Tension, Star Gazing, Star metaphors, and kitten, beomgyu calls yeonjun baby, coming of age movie vibes, intimate cuddling, like really intimate cuddling, mild existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Love is a fickle thing, sometimes its hard for one to tell when it's true. Sometimes it's easier to ignore it or pretend it doesn't exist. Life changes constantly and sometimes risks aren't worth taking. So they live in their own bubble, were the moments don't have to be real.Or Beomjun are definitely in love but don't want to hurt each other by saying it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Not so Lonely Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981996
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	Binary Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how long it'll take you to read this but some songs to listen to while doing so  
> -Jasmine- DPR Live  
> -Cigarette- offonoff (feat Tablo, Miso)  
> -Like I do- Cherry Coke  
> -say anything- girl in red  
> -Sunday Vibes- Wunsche

Yeonjun looked up towards the sky, dotted with millions of stars. Oh what would it be like to be a star? Lighting up the sky, being called beautiful, having 13 year olds on tumblr put you in their username. It would honestly probably be quite lonely. After all, stars are just burning balls of hydrogen and helium. Alive for billions of years, destined to combust or die out. Forced to hang up in the sky all by themselves.

“Hey Beomgyu? Do you think the stars are lonely? They’re all by themselves up there, no one else around,” He looked over at Beomgyu, his face hard to see, the moonlight casting a light glow on his cheeks. Yeonjun stares at the corner of his mouth, the small pimple on his nose, anywhere but his eyes.

The end of summer was approaching, the start of their senior year on the horizon. Then, graduation. A mix of dread and excitement about leaving their hometown a dull feeling constantly haunting them. 

So here the two are, sitting on the hood of Yeonjun’s car, pretending their problems don’t exist. The backs of Yeonjun’s thighs were cold, unprepared for how chilly nights had become. Next time he knows not to wear shorts. He tugged down the sleeves of his sweatshirt, bringing his knees up to his chest. Yeonjun knows he has to break eye contact first, or else he’ll shatter under Beomgyu’s gaze. Looking back at the sky just above the top of the treeline, Beomgyu finally answers his question.

“They’re stars, they don’t have emotions,” Yeonjun huffs, blowing his bangs up. Of course Beomgyu would give the most annoying answer he could think of. Yeonjun feels like he should’ve started getting bothered at some point, but anything Beomgyu does he finds endearing, like a curse. He can hear Beomgyu’s laugh in his head, by his side, the characteristic sound laced with mischief. He feels the corner of his lips curl up against his will, no matter how hard he tries, it's impossible to suppress his smile. Back into silence, Yeonjun tries to think of a response. Silence with Beomgyu was a coin toss, some days he could lay beside Beomgyu on the floor of the library after school, no one there to bother them, the librarian having learned to ignore them. Somedays, they could be sitting in Yeonjun’s bedroom, the anxiety building up in his stomach, making him feel sick, pushing his feelings down and trying to focus on Beomgyu ranting about his asshole physics teacher. 

Before Yeonjun could figure out what it was going to develop into this time, Beomgyu spoke up, voice deep and soft in a way that made him feel almost drowsy. 

“There are stars ya know, binary stars, that orbit each other. They’re probably not lonely,” Beomgyu slides closer to Yeonjun as he speaks, right next to him, but not touching. “They’re like star soulmates.” Yeonjun reaches his hand out, setting it on top of Beomgyu’s and lacing their fingers together.

“But they never get to touch each other,” He doesn’t quite know why he’s whispering, maybe if he spoke loud enough it would destroy whatever little pocket of reality they had found themselves in. 

“Well, I guess if something major happened they could collide, explosion type shit.”

“You’re the worst,” He feels Beomgyu’s head drop on his shoulder, heavy. The hair on the top of his head brushing against Yeonjun’s neck. He was slightly colder than Yeonjun, even more unprepared for the cold weather of fall leaking into summer. He wrapped his arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. 

“It's getting late, we should leave,” Yeonjun could feel the vibrations of Beomgyu’s hum, neither of them making a move to get up. There was a mutual understanding between them, a recognition of the way their feelings toed a blurry line of what could be considered friendly feelings. What they’re so scared of is unclear, but both know the consequences of their actions may be more than they can handle. Sometimes they get too close, figuratively to the line, physically to each other. Sometimes they sleep too close, sometimes Beomgyu touches his lips for too long, sometimes Yeonjun’s hands wander too far. He doesn’t know what they’re doing, it feels almost risky, but sometimes he just can’t help himself. 

They finally leave, driving down the windy mountain roads. Beomgyu’s curled up in the passenger's seat, scrolling through his playlist, putting on a soft song. Good silence, Yeonjun could stay like this forever. High beams on illuminating the pine trees that close in on the road. Lyrics fading in and out with Beomgyu singing along, he’s always been more inclined to listen when it's Beomgyu he’s listening to. He glances towards Beomgyu, who’s staring down at some twitter post on his phone. _Even in the dark,_ Yeonjun thinks. _he’s beautiful._

“Eyes on the road,” It’s said in a joking way, but Yeonjun can still feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck. Embarrassed by being caught, even if he knows Beomgyu likes it. Has said he likes it. Yeonjun’s cheeks heated up even more, he could hear Beomgyu giggle softly.

“Shut up,” The neon lights of lake motels suddenly lit up the car, indicating their return to civilizations, a reminder that they are in fact real people. Beomgyu lives slightly farther out of town than Yeonjun, in a less residential area. His house sits closer to the woods with a large yard, an old swing set sitting in the back. 

He pulls up into Beomgyu’s driveway, hears the click of the car door opening. He holds off saying goodbye, knowing what happens next.

“Wanna stay over?” Who was he to say no?

Yeonjun has spent so much time at Beomgyu’s house it's almost like a second home. He usually hung out with Beomgyu until it was too late to go home and Beomgyu’s mother insisted he just stay over. Yeonjun wonders if he would be as welcomed if they knew. They’ve gotten to the point where Yeonjun just leaves clothes and a toothbrush in Beomgyu’s room. Though Beomgyu steals enough of his clothes that he wouldn’t need to. He lays on Beomgyu’s bed as the other brushes his teeth. He buries his face into the blankets, inhaling. He may sound like a creep or a lovesick loser, but anything that smelled like Beomgyu calmed him down. 

The light from the bathroom suddenly went out, nothing left except that of the moon. Yeonjun could feel the bed dip down beside him as Beomgyu laid down next to him. 

“Hey baby,” _Baby._ Beomgyu only ever really calls him that seriously in moments that they can pretend didn’t happen. He runs his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair, nestling beside him. He leans into Beomgyu’s touch, slightly curling in on himself. He was always happy to have Beomgyu play with his hair. In times like this, when it was dark enough they could barely see each other, late enough that it felt like a different world, tired enough that their memories wouldn’t be clear. At least that’s what they told themselves, but they both know they can never forget anything with each other. 

Beomgyu trails his fingers over the back of Yeonjun’s neck, curling the hairs at his nape. Yeonjun doesn’t think he’d admit to anyone how much he liked when Beomgyu paid attention to him. It was usually a rarer occurrence, he didn’t demand attention in the way Beomgyu did, it was subtler. Less flat out whines and more lingering touches. He had always been the more bold of the two, had garnered some stares in the hallways. After a few times he learned to be more careful. Other people knowing made it feel less like a very immersive part of his imagination. 

Beomgyu’s hand had moved to his face, holding Yeonjun’s cheek in his palm. He pressed his thumb down on Yeonjun’s bottom lip. 

“You’re so pretty,” Beomgyu’s words were so quiet, he almost didn’t hear them. Yeonjun reached out to place his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders, interlocking their legs. Beomgyu gently pressed his thumb into Yeonjun’s mouth. “So, so pretty.” Yeonjun could feel his face getting warmer, the flush spreading down his neck, onto his collarbones. Beomgyu moved his hand away, down to Yeonjun’s waist. He slid his hand under the other's shirt. Beomgyu’s hands were a bit rough, fingertips calloused from playing guitar. He runs his hands along Yeonjun’s hip bones, up to his ribs. He buries his face in Beomgyu’s neck, hiding away. 

“Cute,” Beomgyu whispers, but their proximity let Yeonjun hear him very clear. “you’re purring kitten.” He almost feels like he’s drowning. His emotions overwhelming, heat wrapping around his body, submerged. Beomgyu’s hands went further down his body until they were wrapping around his thighs. “Baby?” Yeonjun makes a soft noise in response, something akin to a whimper. “You’re really so gorgeous, I can’t help but stare at you, even when I’m not supposed to.” Beomgyu’s voice was shaky, slow. “You have the prettiest collarbones, I love it when you wear low cut shirts. It’s so distracting but I don’t care, you can distract me as much as you like.” Beomgyu’s hands were hot and soft on Yeonjun’s thighs, kneading the flesh. Yeonjun was hot, and his thoughts were blurry. Beomgyu’s words had an embarrassing effect on him. He moved his head so that they were facing each other. Beomgyu’s eyes full of adoration. They were getting closer at a sluggish pace, lips almost touching.

“It’s late, we should get to bed,” Beomgyu’s words cut through the tension, Yeonjun’s muscles relaxed, a sad feeling settling in his stomach. 

“You’re right, we should.”

Kisses were harder to brush off, harder to pretend like they didn’t happen, harder to say were just friendly. 

The sad feeling did not last long as Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Yeonjun, pulling him as close as he could, cuddling away the bad. 

He always slept better in Beomgyu’s bed, because Beomgyu was in it.

Two binary stars circling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of doing art and instead of doing my homework, procrastination. i honestly didn't mean for it to get that intimate what have i done,, i wanted to express their romantic feelings for each other physically but without kissing and- i might actually make this into a series so i hope you like it? also might come back and edit later


End file.
